1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display unit, and more particularly to a protective structure for the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, includes a display unit configured to display an image and a letter, such as an LCD panel. A display surface of the display unit is often covered with a transparent window member held by an cover member of an electronic apparatus.
It is necessary for such an electronic apparatus to prevent damages of the display unit caused by an external force applied to a window member and a cover member. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2005-189512 discloses a structure that arranges a cushion material between the display unit and the cover member holding the window member, and prevents the cover member deformed by the external force from contacting the display unit.
However, the structure disclosed in JP 2005-189512 can prevent the cover member deformed by the external force from contacting the display unit, but the external transmits to the display unit via the cover member and the cushion material. Therefore, this structure cannot provide a sufficient damage preventive effect for the display unit.